havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 038 Hank Brings Jams into the Bathroom
8:17:48 PM Josh: Hank drags Jams into the bathroom before you leave. 8:18:05 PM Hank: Did you find anything Rune? 8:19:43 PM Rune: Transmutation dust. 8:19:59 PM Rune: Rune waves Tom out, and then asks Jam, "I don't suppose it was yours? You didn't have to refresh it or anything?" 8:20:40 PM Josh: Jam: "This disguise is pendant based, and I should be good for another thirty minutes." 8:21:02 PM Rune: Bother. I was hoping we could rule it out, but we can't. 8:21:33 PM Rune: It might not at all be related. 8:21:46 PM Josh: Jams: "Honestly. A guy can't even pee without being accused of conspiracy to murder." 8:21:49 PM Hank: Did you hear anything during your bathroom break? 8:22:20 PM Josh: Jams: "Maybe, I was a little preoccupied at the time." 8:22:58 PM Rune: Oh, the plumbing. Yes, there is quite a bit more wiping I expect. 8:23:20 PM Rune: Did you hear anything unusual, is what he means? 8:24:03 PM Josh: Jams: "I know what he means, I just don't know." 8:24:43 PM Hank: (( 6 insight)) 8:25:27 PM Rune: Oh, all right. 8:25:56 PM Rune: ... honestly, I probably shouldn't be investigating this at all, since I'm probably a suspect. 8:26:29 PM Rune: Though everybody saw me the whole time, so I suppose I'm not very high up on the list anyway. 8:27:33 PM Hank: Look the way Zharn was the couple times we interacted with him ,probably most people who met him would be a suspect. 8:28:39 PM Hank: So Jamaros do you know of any specific rumors or anything surrounding zharn. Because I am sure a high profile murder isn't good news for your business either? 8:29:25 PM Josh: Jams: "I hear things. I already spoke with Rune about putting out feelers for you. Subtley. Quietly." 8:29:52 PM Josh: Jams: "You know, you should try her way of persuading more often. More flies with honey than vinegar, right?" 8:31:23 PM Rune: I don't think I'm that sweet. 8:32:25 PM Josh: Jams: "All I know is, from what I hear, he was a real son of a bitch, bastard, with a short-temper, crude manner of speech, probably very difficult to live with." 8:33:39 PM Rune: ... but not an actual bastard. Or whatever they call it. 8:34:12 PM Josh: Jams: "No. No, he was noble born." 8:34:19 PM Josh: Jams: "...far as I know." 8:34:42 PM Hank: And your organization never did any business with him? 8:35:05 PM Rune: Humans care about that kind of thing. 8:36:08 PM Josh: Jams: "...I...I don't deal with people...of that level. Draws to much attention." 8:36:48 PM Hank: ((Insight check on that)) 8:37:01 PM Hank: ((16)) 8:41:33 PM Hank: Really you don't like to draw attention to yourself? 8:42:13 PM Rune: ... oh. 8:42:32 PM Rune: ... well, it's not important, we can talk about that later. 8:42:55 PM Josh: Jams: "Even I know when it's too hot. And the son of a diplomat. WAY too hot." 8:43:23 PM Hank: What's not important Rune? 8:45:01 PM Rune: Oh, what I was thinking of. 8:45:19 PM Rune: We'd probably better find the others and start putting down what we've learned, unless we've got any other questioning to do on the spot. 8:45:56 PM Josh: Jams: "I've got nothing else." 8:46:24 PM Hank: Fine, let's head out to find them. 8:47:23 PM Rune: Come on, Lady Jelly, you should come with. 8:47:39 PM Josh: Jams: "...really?" 8:48:31 PM Rune: You don't have to. 8:48:49 PM Rune: ... I'm trying to be nice. 8:48:51 PM Josh: Jams: "No, I mean...Lady Jelly?" 8:49:03 PM Rune: Oh! Well, it's close, isn't it? And also delicious. 8:49:32 PM Rune: ((It's a shame some of my more snarky characters aren't here to remark that jam doesn't shake like that.)) 8:50:52 PM Josh: Jams: "It makes me sound like a...you know what, nevermind." 8:51:33 PM Rune: Like a what? 8:51:53 PM Josh: Jams: "...it makes me sound all fat and jiggly." 8:52:17 PM Rune: Oh. Well, so does the other one. 8:52:33 PM Rune: Besides, right now you are jiggly. 8:53:00 PM Rune: It's just dress clothes you have to worry about that, I expect. Normal clothes have a bit more support for bigger ladies. 8:53:37 PM Josh: Jams: "...ok, I take it back. You are not that sweet." 8:53:51 PM Rune: I meant bigger here. 8:54:00 PM Rune: Rune makes the "tracts of land" gesture. 8:54:17 PM Josh: Jams: "I was going for a more...modest amount." 8:54:20 PM Rune: Which I wouldn't know anything about because I'm flat like an actual boy. It's not fair. 8:54:27 PM Rune: Oh. Well, it's a lot more than me. 8:55:59 PM Hank: Let's go meet with the others, ok. We can continue this line of conversation when there isn't a dead body. 8:56:26 PM Rune: All right. Although somebody's always dead somewhere.